


[Podfic of] new jersey is a punchline

by the24thkey



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: "Don't worry, boss, you're not nearly as big of a douchebag as Batman." Spoilers for Hawkeye #7.





	[Podfic of] new jersey is a punchline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [new jersey is a punchline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662726) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



****

 

 **Length:**  05:05

 

**Download:[mp3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/newjersey.mp3) [podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0294.zip)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

With thanks to the author for having blanket permission, to idella for the beta, to the mods for running this wonderful exchange every year, and to knight_tracer for compiling the podbook! <3


End file.
